Family
by Fruitloop-chan
Summary: Alone in the graveyard, he was visited by the Earl and offered him a chance to see his father again, but the one who killed his father this time around is General Cross himself. Allen's Noah was awaken because of his rage and now, he is stuck on his 10 year old body. The Noah Family accepted him and the Earl adopted lil Allen and made him his son. "Call me Papa" Noah!Allen
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the cold grounds of the graveyard was a little boy not older than ten years old. Besides the boy was a cross made out of stone and a name Mana Walker was engrave on it. The little boy's bangs were covering his face; his stormy grey eyes were dull as if his life is slowly draining from him. If you look closely to the boy, he looks like a broken lifeless puppet whose strings were cut.

"Mana…" he whispers.

Tears begun to flow from the lil boy's eyes, he wanted the tears to stop but he can't control himself from crying. On this very ground where the stone cross stood lies a man, a very special person of the little boy. You could say that he was a father to him even if they are not related by blood. He was the boy's only family. The boy's biological family, he believed, that they abandoned him because of his left deformed arm, the town's people see him as a spawn from hell, a demon, and people treat him like he was an abomination and a monster. . .

Exempt for Mana Walker. The boy met him in a circus and gave him a chance to travel with him. Mana treated him as a human being, he treated him as a normal boy; he gave him a name, he gave him the love of a parent that every child deserved, he thought him how to make a living by circus performances and magic tricks. They traveled everywhere and see the beautiful world's wonders. Even if they don't have a home because of the lack of money, the boy didn't mind at all. Mana was his home.

Before Mana passed away, leaving him alone in the cruel dark world. It was a snowy evening that day, he and Mana were walking down the street and they didn't notice an out of control carriage on their way. When someone shouted to their direction, Mana immediately carried him and threw him out of the way, leaving Mana, be the one who suffered the cruel fate.

"_No matter what happens, Keep moving forward"_

The boy continued crying…

"Good Evening, Little Boy~"

The boy looked up on the side and saw a blurry man with a wide grin on his face. "What seems to be the matter boy, why are you crying?" the man asked with curiosity from his voice.

He wiped the tears on his eyes and looked at the man again.

"W-w-who are you mister?" the little boy asked.

The man with the wide grin looked at the boy in the eyes.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm the Millennium Earl, child" he answered. The boy stared and stayed quiet. For some reason, he felt that he knew this man from somewhere.

"Now tell me, why are you sad and all alone from this cold place?" The Earl said with concern for the little boy.

The boy looked away and said, "M-my father he's g-gone, Mr. Earl…. M-Mana…" the boy begun cried once again.

The Earl patted the boy's shoulder. "Don't cry little one, don't cry" The boy still continued to cry.

"Say child, would you like me to revive Mana for you?" Those words made the boy surprised. He wiped his tears and looked at the Earl "Revive Mana?" he said with a sparkle of hope on his eyes. The man nodded and said:

"I can revive him for you, but I need your cooperation~"

The Earl looked at an empty space then snapped his fingers. From the ground, a black skeleton like form with sharp blades on its arms appeared. The boy looked at it and looked at the Earl. "That my boy is a vessel that will help hold your father's soul and all you have to do is to call out his name with all of your heart and I will do the rest~"

The boy stood and slowly walked near the skeleton like figure. This was his chance to be with his foster father again. He breathed in and shouted with all of his might

"MANA!"

As he called out, a purple lightning hit the black skeleton and a purple string write on its forehead "Mana" . The Earl watched at the side lines, waiting for what will happen next.

As the black skeleton like figure twitched, the boy slowly approached it with a smile on his face. "Mana!" he was about to hug it when suddenly it screamed "WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA, ALLEN?!"

The boy backed away and looked at it with confusion and a little bit of fear on his eyes. In the blink of an eye, it went after him and sliced the half of his face. "I curse you, Allen!" it shouted. The boy, Allen, didn't move at all. In his mind, maybe Mana was mad at him because he disturbed Mana's peace?

He doesn't have the will to defend himself. It was his entire fault.

"I'm sorry Mana… I'm sorry…"

As if the time slowed down, the boy heard a gunshot and when he looked at the skeleton or Mana, it disintegrated in front of his eyes. This made the boy in the state of shock, he saw Mana again die in front of his very eyes.

The Earl looked at to where the gunshot originated from and saw a man reloaded his gun.

"It's been a while, General Cross~ what brings you here?"

The man, known as General Cross, pulled out a cigarette stick and lit it. "To save that kid and kill you, fatso, what else am I here for?" Cross readied his gun and pointed it at the Earl. "Judgement" the gun begun to light and the man pulled the trigger.

"BANG"

As if the world begun to slow down, Little Allen stood up, he could only hear his heartbeat, his silver eyes were full of rage. "HOW DARE YOU!" Allen shouted. Deep inside as if it was like instinct, he wanted to kill the one who shot Mana.

Then, there was a huge explosion of flash of light.

Cross covered his eyes and when the flash of light died down; he opened them and saw no other than the boy, standing in front of the Earl. The bullet he just used was flying in midair, as if something like a barrier stopped the bullet.

The Earl on the other hand was shocked at the boy's action. Then he noticed something, he had the feeling like the boy was family. He then witnessed a transformation on the boy. The boy's cream skin was slowly turned into ashen grey.

Cross cursed. Then the boy, Allen, dashed and attacked him. He blocked every kicks and punches from the boy. He could see so much rage from his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MANA!" The boy repeated those exact words over and over again. Cross needed to control the situation; he jumped at the punch and pointed the gun on the boy's head. "Rest for a bit" then bang. The boy then fell unconscious and hit the ground with a thud.

When Cross pointed the gun to where the Earl was. The Earl disappeared and when he looked at his back, there was the Earl, holding the unconscious Allen on his arms.

"I would like to stay and play with you Cross but I don't have time~" A heart shape like door appeared behind the Earl and opened. "Till we meet again~"

Cross fired shots but it was already too late, the door closed and disappeared out of sight.

"Shit" Cross muttered under his breath

**Fruitloop**_**:**__ Hi everyone! 8D You guys can call me Loop~ What do you guys think? Reviews will be very nice~ I also suck at English grammar aha, but hope you guys like it! *slowly rolls to her corner*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Family and Cake**

Darkness…

He was surrounded in complete darkness.

What happened to him?

How did he ended up here?

He could only remember that Mana died. He was sitting near his father's grave. As he stared at the empty dark space of the void he was in.

"_WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA, ALLEN?!"_

Fragment of memories were flashing before his very eyes.

"_I CURSE YOU, ALLEN!"_

He heard a gunshot and saw Mana disintegrated, he saw a man with spiky red hair, killing Mana in front of his very eyes.

MANA!

He woke up.

Was it all just a bad dream?

Allen wiped the sweat on his head and noticed that he wore a clean white long-sleeved shirt, he noticed also a king size bed with white sheets and the room was decorated with painting with gold like trimmings on its frames. The wallpaper of the room was complete white as well. Where was he? As he touched his left eye, he could feel the texture of a bandage on it. He then remembered the pain of Mana slicing the half of his face. He then realized…

"It wasn't a dream…."

"It was all real…"

Tears flowed on his face as he recalled everything. He clutched the bed covers. "I couldn't protect Mana" it was his fault that he died again. As he cried, he noticed something, something was on the air, and he smelled something delicious. As he looked at his right, he saw a drawer and on top of it, he could see a cup of chocolate milk and by the looks of it, it was still very warm. Besides the cup of chocolate milk were rice dumplings, he never tasted one before but Mana told him that it was delicious besides the dango's they usually eat while they were travelling. He could smell the sweet aroma of those dumplings. This made his mouth watery and his stomach growling. He stood up and out of his bed and reach for the cup and the rice dumplings. He almost reached it till…

_CREEK…._

He heard the door opened. As he turned around where the door was, he saw a girl with spiky blue hair peeked in. Allen withdrew his hands from getting the cup of chocolate and slowly waved at the girl with a nervous smile on his face.

"H-Hi?" he said.

The girl smiled and ran towards him, this made him cautious till…

"I'm so glad you are awake, Allen!" The girl said with a glee and hugged him tight and almost like the girl was crashing every bone on his body. "Millenni will be happy too if he sees you are awake as well~" the girl stopped squishing him. "I'll go tell him now~" she merrily skipped as she went to the door. She then turned around and looked at his direction.

"Just stay put and help yourself to some food~ I'll also bring a slice of cake for you later~" then she closed the door.

Allen blinked for a few times and thought on what just happened earlier.

"Who was that girl?"

After he stopped on his thoughts, his stomach started growling again. He turned his attention on the cup and the rice dumplings. He again reached for it and grabbed a hold on the plate where the dumplings are. He smelled its sweet aroma.

He took a bite and it was like heaven, he could taste its sweetness to every time he chewed on it. He then chew and chew another then another greedily. He stuffed his mouth with all the dumplings on the plate. He was tearing up, he never tasted anything this good before.

The door opened. Allen turned around and saw the Earl and the girl from earlier. The girl was holding a slice of pink frosting cake. Allen swallowed what he just stuffed on his mouth and the Earl and also the girl stared at him comically. He felt so embarrassed and there was a little blush on his cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-mea…" Allen said shakily. He slowly bowed his head, his hair covered his face; hiding his blush from the embarrassment. He then heard a giggle coming from the Earl and also the girl.

"It's okay Allen~" the Earl approached him and patted his head. Allen then looked at the Earl with tearful eyes. This man reminded him a lot like his father "Now then, Allen, how are you feeling today?" the Earl asked him.

"I'm f-fine, M-mr. Earl"

The Earl then said, "No need for formalities, Allen~"

"If you want, you can call me Papa~"

Allen tilted his head to the right and looked so confuse. "Papa?" he said questionably.

The Earl nodded and said, "You're part of my family now, Allen"

Allen couldn't believe it. This man, the Earl, made him part of his family…

"Yeah, you're now one of us!" the girl said with a glee on her voice. "I'll be your big sister, Allen" she said happily while she putted the cake on the bed, grabbed and hold both of Allen's hands. "My name is Road Kamelot but you can call me Road!~" Allen so looked happy but his smile slowly fades away and slowly turned into a frown. His body became stiffed. The girl was holding both of his hands and because of this, he reminded himself on his deformed left arm. What if they will discover his deformity? Will they abandon him? Treat him like a monster just like everyone else did?

The Earl noticed his nervousness. The Earl patted Allen's shoulder. "There's no need to be afraid, Allen. We already know about your lift arm" he said with concern on his voice.

Allen looked at the Earl. "It doesn't matter if you have that arm, Allen, what matter is that you are a good person and you have a good heart" In Allen's point of view, he could see Earl and Mana in the same time. He burst out of crying and he hugged the Earl and tugged his yellow coat. The Earl hugged him back.

"Welcome to the Family, Allen" the Earl said.

Road grabbed the cake on the bed and said "Now who wants cake?" as she smiled.

* * *

**Fruitloop: **_Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows! Hope you guys like this chapter ; v ; )/_

_ Melody-chan: Hi there! Nice to meet you too~ _

_ Rani-girl and Snipperita: Thank you so much!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting the Exorcists I**

It has been six years that the Earl adopted little Allen.

The Earl and his family took care of him and taught him how to fight, to defend himself and all about the Akuma, Innocence, Exorcists, The Black Order and also his family, The Noah Clan.

The Akuma were souls that were brought back to life with the help of his papa's magic, for them to be reunited to their love ones. When Allen's left eye was healed, he could see the suffering soul inside of the Akuma, it made him feel sick. His Papa told him that the souls of the Akuma were badly hurt from the heavens as they were called back by their love ones. He said that Heaven won't let go of them so that made them that way. Allen doesn't want to see the suffering souls, so his papa made him an eye patch that covered the curse's power.

The Innocence are fragments of the Heart that are made as weapons to destroy the Akuma and hurt the Noah Clan, this made little Allen uneasy inside, his left hand has Innocence on it, it is the reason why it became deformed, it is the reason why people hated him, calling him a monster, it is the reason why he can't move his whole left arm for all those years. There are two types of Innocence, one is the parasitic type, The Innocence attached itself on the human body, just like Allen's left arm, making it a weapon, and it needed a lot of energy from the user, so that made the user to eat tons of food. The second one was an Equipment type, The Innocence are in a form of a weapon, an example of this is a gun or a sword. It doesn't affect anything on the user.

This "Innocence" are given to chosen exorcists whose mission are to find more Innocence, destroy the Akuma and destroy the Noah Family. He could remember the time when his father, Mana, was shot by a man named Cross Marian, he was also an Exorcist, and also the highest rank of them all, a General.

The Black Order was an organization for these exorcists; they recruit those people who were compatible with the Innocence and make them fight on the war, even if that person was a child like him. He hated the Black Order so much.

His family, the Noah Clan, was given a task to destroy the Black Order and god gave them special abilities to aid on the war.

Allen was the 14th Noah, the Musician, his special abilities were to control the Ark, he could also do a shield to defend himself and his family and as he hummed the tone that his papa thought him, he could open a gate to the ark, a white city that opens doors to other places he was been and also created illusions. He was the only Noah that doesn't have offensive attacks, well, he could do power punches and kicks but it doesn't compare to his family's strength and power. He promised to himself that he will never again lose another family and with these gifts, he will do everything to protect his family no matter what.

* * *

Little Allen never goes out the mansion, his papa forbid him. There were two reasons; one is that, his powers are still not fully developed and the second was that his father was super protective around him.

He was just sleeping on his soft bed. He had a peaceful dream till Road ruined it.

"Allen! ~" he could hear Road from the other side of the door, knocking so loud shouting his name. "Allen! ~" He covered his ears using the pillows. After the very long knocking, for some reason, the knocking stopped.

He was relieved then…..

"ALLEN!~" Road tackled him on his bed.

Allen looked at Road and it seems that he is not impressed or amused.

"How did you get in here Road?"

Road giggled and said "I use my door, silly~" she hugged him. "I knew that you won't open the door~" she said and let go of him. "By the way~" Road said happily "Milleni gave me a mission" grabbed his hands. "Would you like to come with me?" she asked.

"I dunno Road, Papa will be mad"

"Aww, come on Allen, it's not fun with no one around, Tyki is on a mission too, Daddy is on a meeting and Jasdevi… I don't want those two around me while I'm on a mission" she said with a pout.

Allen looked at Road and sighed.

"Fine"

Road smiled and hugged him again. "Yey!~ Don't worry about Milleni~ He won't get mad at us~"

"Where are we going Road?" Allen asked.

Road let go of him and stood up "To Rewinding Town!~"

On a train, there were two people inside a cabin. There was a girl with dark green hair that was tied in ponytails, with a black uniform that has a silver cross like flower on her vest, she looking at the train's window, watching the green blur passed by. In front of the girl was a red haired boy, he was wearing a black bandanna with green designs on it. He also wears a black eye patch over his eyes. He also wears a black uniform with the silver cross on it.

* * *

"Hey, Lenalee…" The boy said to his friend.

The girl, Lenalee looked at the boy. "What is it, Lavi?" she asked.

"I'm boorrreeddd~~" the boy, Lavi, said to Lenalee while stretching his arms and making a silly face. "When are we going to arrive to this Rewinding town anyway?" Lenalee looked at Lavi and smiled at him. "An hour maybe?" she said then Lavi sighed.

They could hear tiny running foot steps outside the cabin's door. Then the cabin door's opened. Lenalee and Lavi looked at the person who just opened the door and saw a little boy; he has white hair, a grey visible eye and a black eye patch over his left eye, he wears a red strepped ribbon over his neck, a white shirt, black pants and knee high boots. He looked like an angel. The little boy was panting and sweating because of all the running. When the little boy looked at the two of them and eyed the silver cross emblem on their chest, he appeared to be shocked and stiffed at the moment and bowed repeatedly from them

"A-Ah, w-wrong door"

"I'm sorry to disturb you" the boy then ran leaving the door opened.

Both of them looked and stared till they saw a man chasing after the little boy and he appeared to be their friend.

"K-Kanda?!" they both shouted.

"COME BACK HERE MOYASHI!" they could hear Kanda shouting echoed through the halls of the train.

"What's just happened?" Lavi was still collecting his thoughts. Then they saw a man with a light yellow jacket with a big contraption on his back and he had bandages on his face. A Finder. Finders were the one who assists exorcists on their missions in searching for Innocence.

"Toma!" Lenalee shouted at the man and the man, Toma, looked at them.

"What's happening?" Lenalee asked Toma. "Why is Kanda chasing after that boy, did he done something wrong?"

Toma then replied. "That boy has Innocence, Lenalee-sama"

* * *

**Fruitloop:** _AND I'm done~ Phew~ Thank you so much for the favorites, subscribe and reviews and I didn't expect it to be too many! Thank you! QwQ_

_Sorry for not updating early. My brain went a lot of story mode on my manga projects and it seems that it continued on and on. I wanted to continue my main project but yeah it's hard to think on so many things and it won't let me focus on it. _

_Well that's all for now, stay tuned for the next chapter! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting the Exorcist II**

_1 hour before_

Road and Allen were at the train station. Road was holding two bags full of candies while Allen was holding at one bag of candies.

Why were they in the train station you might ask?

Road opened her door there because it won't be fun if they were at the Rewinding Town instantly. Where's the taste of adventure? Where's the fun? Road wanted this to be a fun day for her and Allen. After all, Allen hasn't seen and been at the outside world for 6 years of his life and judging from Allen's reactions, he's happy and a little paranoid at the people around him.

"Allen~ you should go inside the train now, I'll be with you in a minute" Road said as she pointed at the train. "I have to buy more sweets for Skin~, he will be sad if we haven't brought him his requested sweets"

"B-But, isn't this enough?" Allen said as he looked at Road's bag of candies. "We bought too many already and I can't carry another bag, I can't move my left arm you know" Allen said.

Road just giggled. "But Allen~ this candies are for us silly~" she said as she merrily skipped towards the candy shop at the train station. "Don't worry about it Allen, let's just see at the train!~" she shouted.

Allen hated to be alone, but he had no choice. So instead of following Road, he decided to go inside the train.

Inside the train, little Allen saw a few people. Some were smoking; some were talking, minding their own businesses; some were playing Poker at the table. Ah, Poker, he remembered the time when his Uncle Tyki and the twins played a friendly game of Poker. His Uncle always beat the twins but with the help of cheating and it always ended up into a disaster. As he walked, he saw man with dark blue hair wearing a black jacket like uniform. He was just sitting on a table alone eating his noodles. The man noticed him looking and the man glared at him.

"What are you staring at Moyashi?" the man said to little Allen.

"Moyashi?" Allen tilted his head as he thought on the meaning of what the man just said.

He was about to asked him politely what "Moyashi" means when all of the sudden.

"FIVE MINUTES TO DEPARTURE!" one of the train's conductor shouted.

"Five minutes?!" Allen panicked. Road hasn't arrived yet. He ran and searched for a door or an exit to find Road. If only he could talk to her telepathically, this won't be a problem. He ran and ran and the people were going in so fast. Till no space were left to run. He accidentally dropped the bag of candies and saw it squished by the people around him. He was also squished by the people inside the train.

"ALL ABOARD!" he heard.

"WAIT, MY SISTER ISN'T ON BOARD YET!" he shouted "WAIT!" but it was no use. The conductor can't hear him, it was too noisy inside. He could feel the train moving, he slowly went to the nearest window as he slowly pushed the people away. Outside the window, there he saw Road, she was outside on the train station holding three bags of candies and she was eating on a lollipop. He could see Road dropping the bags. As the train gain more speed, he couldn't see Road anymore. Allen cried, he was scared; he couldn't help himself cry and shiver.

"What's wrong little one?"

Allen looked at his side and saw a man with a light yellow jacket with a really big contraption behind him. He wore bandages on his face and when he looked at him, the man patted little Allen's head.

Allen couldn't find his voice, was this man to be trusted? As he looked unto his eyes, he could see concern and kindness.

"My sister… was left behind… I'm a-alone…" Allen said shakily.

"Don't cry, don't cry, you will see your sister again, you could wait to the other station for her" the man said to him.

Allen looked at the man. "That's right…" he smiled and thought. "Road would summon a door to the other station, there's no need to be sad about it"

He just needed to survive the train ride.

"Thank you mister!" Allen said with a very big smile on his face.

"It was no problem little one, do you want some candy or food?"

"Candy please"

* * *

Kanda was just minding his own business when Mugen, his sword suddenly went stinging him. What was making the Innocence do that anyway? This was the first time Mugen did that to him and it was pissing him off.

"Kanda-sama…" Kanda looked at the finder, Toma and surprised to see the Moyashi again. He could see the Moyashi eating a big lollipop. He then stared at the moyashi and the he stared at him. It was like a staring contest till he broke the silence.

"What's the Moyashi doing with you, Finder?" Kanda said.

The Moyashi then looked at Toma. "You're name is Finder, mister?" the kid said as he curiously stared at the Finder. Toma patted the kid's head and kneeled so that Toma could look at the boy's eye. "It's a job I'm in and it's a super secret job" the boy eyed the finder and have a sparkles on his eye.

"Are you a spy or something, mister?" the boy said with a glee. Toma then replied him "Something like that" then the boy stared back at Kanda. "Is he a spy also mister?" the boy pointed at him. The Finder was about to answer him when Kanda stood up and walked near the kid. The kid eyed the symbol on his chest and the boy became stiffed.

It was there again, Mugen was stinging him. He also noticed that the boy held his left arm and judging from his face, he could see that something was wrong or bothering the boy.

"What's wrong with your arm, Moyashi?" Kanda pointed.

"I-it's nothing…" the boy said.

Kanda eyed the hands and saw something glowing under the kid's gloves.

It shaped like a cross.

Kanda realized that this kid has Innocence on his left arm.

Kanda then took the kid's arm and lift him up. The boy then struggled under his grasps. "LET ME GO!" Kanda ignored the boy's shouts then removed the boy's glove and saw it. A cross in the middle of his hand glowing bright green, his hands had a color of red like blood and the texture of it was like dried wood.

"You're coming with me Moyashi" Kanda said blankly.

The boy then kicked Kanda in the face and this made them both him and Toma shocked, the boy seemed to have a powerful kick that made Kanda fly off a couple of feet crushing a few chairs.

The boy then ran away from them.

"Aw shit" Kanda cursed under his breath while holding the bridge of this nose.

* * *

_Present_

Allen ran as fast as he could, he needed a place to hide from the exorcists. He remembered the symbols on their vest. The symbol of the Black Order and they knew about his existence, that he had Innocence. It was bad; he needed to hide so badly.

"COME BACK HERE MOYASHI!"

He opened the door in front of him and closed it from the outside. He then ran again to hide one of the cabins. When he saw an opened cabin, he dashed over it. He then closed and locked it. He needed to calm down. He needed to concentrate. He must do an illusion on the exorcist. He breathed in and out. He closed his eyes and he made a wish on the song that no one will see him then started to hum the Musician's song.

The song illuminate around the corners, he could hear that the exorcist is getting closer and closer to him, he could hear the door's being slammed and kicked. But he needed to calm down, when the exorcist slammed the door. He hoped that his wished worked.

The exorcist looked around the room.

"Good, the spell worked!" Little Allen thought.

"Kanda wait up!"

Little Allen then panicked and saw the red haired man peeked over the room and he was looking at him.

"Hey there kid!~" the red haired man waved at him.

"Who are you talking to Usagi?!" Kanda shouted at him.

"Can't you see him, Yuu? He's over there" he pointed at him.

Allen could hear his heartbeat beat as fear consumed him.

_Fruitloop: Thank you so much for the favs and the follows and also for the reviews!~ 3 Here's the end of chapter 4, Happy Valentine's day everyone~ and thank you so much again )_

_I was thinking of a vampire story where Neah and Allen are a father and son surviving the world where humans and werewolves kill the vampires till they go instinct and stuff. It was a random story thought_


End file.
